From WO 88/06544 FIG. 7 with associated description, a method is known for the generation of a reference speed signal and an auxiliary reference speed signal in an antilocking control system, in which the wheel slip is used as a control variable to develop slippage value. With the auxiliary reference speed signal, the filtered speed signal of the fastest wheel determines its course. The slope of this auxiliary reference speed signal is used only to determine the slope of the reference speed signal during a sudden drop in wheel speed. Otherwise the size of the reference speed signal is as a rule determined by the second fastest wheel.